


Coated.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Cumplay, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Facial, Gen, Hair Pulling, Hunting, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Restrained Reader, gender neutral reader, light Dom/sub dynamics, ropes, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: A night with your two boys, captured, hogtied and teased, completely at their mercy.
Relationships: Billy Loomis And Reader, Billy Loomis And Stu Macher And Reader, Billy Loomis X Stu Macher X Reader, Billy Loomis and You, Billy Loomis x reader, Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Poly!Ghostface - Relationship, Stu Macher And Reader, Stu Macher X Reader, Stu Macher and You, Stu Macher/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Coated.

**Author's Note:**

> Got an ask for this on tumblr! Something short and sweet and dirty, what more could you want? I adore writing for Billy and Stu, it's always a treat! 
> 
> Hope you all like this too! As per usual, feedback, ideas, suggestions, or requests are all HEAVILY encouraged, leave me a comment here or shoot and ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan! As always I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

Why the hell did you think this was a good idea again?

Walking around the house in the dark, doing your best to try and be quiet and not alert them to just where you were, those two boys of yours on the hunt, it seemed like a fun idea at the time but now the actual practice of it was a little scarier than you were anticipating. You were jumping at nearly every tiny sound, I mean fuck you should really calm down, you weren’t in any REAL danger, it was your boyfriends after all, this was a game, they wouldn’t really hurt you.

Well…

They wouldn’t hurt you badly unless you asked REALLY nicely. 

Fuck Stu’s house was really big, they could be anywhere right now. You were in the kitchen, hand on the counter, coming around the kitchen island and one second you were on your feet and the next you were on your stomach. Breath knocked out of you and heavy weight on your back, arms pulled behind you effectively pinning you. Looking up, attempting to try and see them if possible, nothing yet.

Then, the sound of heavy footsteps, amazing how they were silent upon capturing you but now so loud that you were aware of their presence, and then a pair of black boots you had seen plenty of times before were in front of you as well as the edges of that black robe you had become so used to. He crouched down in front of you, then the cold and unrelenting edge of that knife under your chin, tilting up your face to look into the empty eye sockets of that mask. You swallowed hard as you felt the one still sitting on top of you begin to tie your wrists behind your back, the rope felt smooth but unrelenting. 

“You made a good effort, lasted longer than I anticipated tonight.”

That made you feel a little bit of pride, you did love to impress them whenever you could. 

“This is going to be so much fun.”

Knife dragged over your cheek and you squirmed, the ropes done being tied as the one still on top of you ran a gloved hand down your back as he asked,

“Too bad you couldn’t let us catch you somewhere else. This floor is going to be really uncomfortable after a while.”

A hum from the one in front of you with a nod, the hand not currently holding the knife coming down to thread his fingers in your hair, a hard tug making you wince as he agreed,

“Shame really.” 

“No one to blame but yourself though I’m afraid.”

Fuck they were being terrible already with how they talked to you and the idea of that, having to take whatever they gave here on the cold kitchen tiles, helpless and having to simply take it. 

“Such fun things in mind too but we need to change positions.”

The weight off your back left as he got up, it was then you realized there was a rope attached to the one binding your wrists together, your wrists lifting up as he got off of you. It made the next part easier as you were dragged unceremoniously across the floor, by your wrists and hair to the kitchen table, it hurt but there was nothing to be done about that, you know, other than getting even more turned on. Pulled up so you were sitting, back forced against one of the table legs, one of them crouching beside you again to tie and secure you to that table leg. From the position you were in and how you were sitting there was no way you’d be able to drag the heavy wood table, no way to get away. 

“Much better. But-”

Both of them standing over you, looking you over, considering you, even with the masks and being unable to see their eyes you knew they were looking at you, eyes dragging over you.

“Something is off.”

A beat while they thought.

A snap of fingers from one and a point to the other, as if just realizing, 

“Too many clothes.”

The other one dragged up that black robe and you saw the holster on their thigh and that knife was unsheathed. 

“Well that is easily fixed.”

Here’s hoping you don’t care much about the outfit you currently have on. And just like that the first one was on you, tugging roughly on your shirt collar and taking the time to drag the cold steel over your throat, dangerously close to your pulse point, you shivered and then the knife was hooked into your collar and the first cut was made. You jumped slightly when he nicked your collarbone as he dragged the knife down, one quick motion to get it started, it was at that moment you realized the one currently on you had to be Stu.

It was kind of hard to tell sometimes when you three did this but you were getting better and better at telling them apart when they were in costume. Another drag of that blade, fabric split further and then those gloved hands pulling it asunder, ripped remnants clinging to your frame but not by much. 

“A good start.”

“Look so good. What a good victim.”

A condescending pat on your cheek that made you throb.

You tried to adjust, your arousal now becoming uncomfortable, shifting your weight trying to ease it if you could but it was a futile effort. Your gaze was down and then those gloved hands from your second captor gripped your legs and spread your thighs open. 

“Practically shaking.”

You could tell that the boys must have been getting a little uncomfortable themselves, you could feel how hard Billy was against your outer thigh and he pressed closer into you, grinding on you a little. 

“Oh you know what would be really fun?”

And this is why you agreed to this.

For this moment right here. How unreasonably hot this was. Still tied up, bound to the kitchen table leg, more ropes had been added, forcing your legs apart, giving them ample access to you, head forcefully pulled back by one while their opposite hand was below your waist, so close to where you needed it but not there, just running over your thighs and getting teasingly close to where you truly needed him. 

While that was going on you were being made to look up at the other one, watch as that gloved hand, made slick from forcefully shoving his fingers in your mouth dragged over himself, he had pulled himself free from his jeans and was stroking his cock so close to you. 

Have you ever been so desperate to taste something in your life? 

If you had, you could not recall it at this moment. You were practically vibrating with need, you’d be begging if it weren’t for the makeshift gag that was forced into your mouth and duct taped over, whines spilling from your mouth were so muffled but still present. 

You were being made to look at him but you wouldn’t look away even if you had the option to. Watching as his wrist twisted on occasion and how flushed the skin looked, pre-cum leaking, how he had one hand on the table top, gripping the edge. The sound of it as well, dear Lord, of wet leather on hot flesh as he found his pleasure himself, not even using you for anything other than a hot visual to get off to. His end became apparent, his breathing ragged, thighs tensing and he sounded far to hot when he groaned out,

“Fuck-gonna cum.”

“Oh God yeah, c’mon right here.”

Another hard tug on your hair, his other hand came up and gripped your jaw, expressing that clear desire to watch his partner in crime paint your face. He obliged, a few more pumps of his hand and he came over your face, shuddering breaths as he did, looked like a fucking great one, his knees might have given out were it not for the table he still was holding onto. With the gag you couldn’t even taste it and that was heartbreaking as you felt the hot cum slide down your cheeks and start to drip down your chin and onto your neck and chest. 

“Now that is a good look for you.”

Hand slid off your jaw and leather clad fingers scooped up some of the mess and spread it around, getting more on your face, coating the skin that had been clean just a minute ago.

“Such a mess.”

“Mmm. You like this don’tcha y/n? Being our personal little cumdump?”

You couldn’t stop yourself from shifting again, a whine and you couldn’t hide it, a frantic nod from you and then while your gaze was still up, distracted, a sudden touch that made your hips jerk in response, wanting to get more contact, chasing whatever it was. Billy had leaned in closer, cold plastic mask brushing your cheek and he whispered in your ear,

“Awe, that desperate? Want to hump while I make you an even bigger mess?”

Whatever it was that was pressed to your pulled away and you whined a deep breath with a roll of your eyes, still squirming and it made one of them chuckle. You did want that. So fucking badly.

Your eyes screwed shut and you nodded again, so frustrated you were nearly on the verge of tears.

“Good choice.”

Knowing you? 

The best choice.


End file.
